NWNWiki talk:Community portal
Feel free to add questions or comments about NWNWiki here. -- Austicke Archive Lexicon (Discussion moved from Talk:Main Page.) *I think the Lexicon should be integrated somehow. -- Lucky Day Sep 9 2005 *Yeah, a nwscript section would be good. (Actually, the entire Lexicon would work well as a wiki.) I'm not sure if we should duplicate their info or what. At the least, we should certainly link to them. -- Austicke 12:08, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Just thinking the whole of their archive comes in chm and html format all we have to do is ask them if it can be intergrated thats all. -- 194.80.20.10 * They have an XML export as well if that helps. Not sure of what process would be required to keep it all updated but I have done XML and have used MySQL in the passed so it isn't beyond the realms of possibility providing we use some very smart labelling. Worst case we can put in references to the Lexicon where it is appropriate (ie if you add a note to a scripting function like "SetAppearance" then externally link it to the lexicon) Enigmatic 23:28, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) Disagreements NWNWiki is a collaborative community project; and, like any project of its scope, we're bound to have disagreements. I think it's a healthy part of the process, but we need to manage disagreements properly and respect others' opinions. I don't bring this up because I think it's been a problem, but I'd rather state this before someone gets bent out of shape rather than after. As a community project, the users of NWNWiki are the ultimate authority. If we can't come to consensus about an issue, we vote and majority rules. I host the NWNWiki web site, but I get one vote just like everyone else. If I'm outvoted on something, I'll respect the decision and I hope others will do the same. Thanks. I just wanted to make that clear. -- Austicke 09:07, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) On a related note, if someone adds or changes something you disagree with, please discuss it on the Talk page rather than just changing it again. At other wikis, I've seen two people going back and forth with the same edit over and over and it isn't pretty. If you know it'll lead to a disagreement, open a discussion on the Talk page to decide. The same goes for major edits that you think might cause some controversy. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:29, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWN2Wiki With NWN2 being released next year, I plan on continuing our good work with NWN2Wiki. I already have the domain nwn2wiki.org (which currently points to this wiki). I had originally thought I would convert this wiki to the new product, but I have the feeling NWN will continue as a viable game past the NWN2 release date. So, what should we do? *Fork it: Copy this wiki to a new web site and adapt it to NWN2Wiki while still maintaining the original NWNWiki. *Start fresh: Start NWN2Wiki with a clean MediaWiki install and start everything from scratch. *Convert it: Screw NWN and convert this wiki to NWN2Wiki without retaining the original site. Please share your opinion and any other ideas or suggestions. I'd like to start NWN2Wiki relatively soon, since details are starting to leak out -- such as which base classes will be included. Thanks! -- Austicke 22:40, 7 Nov 2005 (PST) *I think it is perfect just as it is right now! I mean, we don't really know what changes will come with NWN2, but we can assume, because they have announced there will be a method to migrate modules from NWN1 to NWN2, that at least SOME of the material will still be relevant. I would hate to see all of this hard work gone to waste! I think we can continue to expand upon it and add pointers to relevant NWN1 or NWN2 material, as appropriate. Having two Wikis would just be too confusing; there will be duplication of effort on both sides that will frustrate users. At the least, I think you can hold this question until after NWN2 is released and we see what the real impact will be. *plink* *plink* --Brick Thrower 23:57, 7 Nov 2005 (PST) *Hmm, that's another option I hadn't considered, Brick Thrower. You're suggesting this single wiki include information for both games? What about differences between the two games? With NWN2 based on D&D 3.5, there will be class differences and there's sure to be different spells, feats, etc. We already know NWN2 will include a base class not in NWN (Warlock). If someone is looking for NWN2 information, I'm concerned they'd have to wade through a lot of non-relevant information about original NWN. I'm not sure I like that option but am very interested in hearing others' opinions. Thanks. -- Austicke 06:40, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *wait for release. start from scratch. apart from the 3.5 rules alterations, the missing epic, missing PrCs etc some of it will probably need rewriting anyway.--Defunc7 09:05, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *I don't think we should wait for the release. A lot of information is soon to be revealed and people are going to be looking for that information (and a place to collect it) as the publicity machine ramps up. The earlier, the better. -- Austicke 09:33, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *Indeed! Do not wait. I see that over on NWN2News they are also talking about a wiki for NWN2. One of our strengths is that we already have the best one up and running. Theirs is locked behind a UserID/Password. I really think that there will be a lot of similarity between NWN and NWN2 (might be wrong) and it would be a good idea to compare the two on each page. Austicke's gentle reminders to Users to properly create new articles have been working well. Those articles that properly should have their own NWN2 distinction should have the article modified so it is clear what version the User is looking at. Perhaps at the top of each page a special NWN2 logo identifier, NWN1 logo identifier, would help quickly distinguish the differences to a User...similar to the NWN | SOU | HOTU colored labels that you get by your name on the BioBoards when you have registered your game, could applied to the articles that contain NWN2 content. On the main entrance page, make it clear that this is a repository for both game versions, and users should look for these logos on the articles; if no logo is present, then the User can assume it is NWN1 content. Eventually we will all be visiting the pages over again anyway, and I bet it will be short order before every article is touched. --Brick Thrower 09:47, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *Well I havent really been keeping update with all the stuff with NWN2 (I never really do with upcoming games. Well the only game I have played more then 3 months has only been NWN) All I really care about is the release date and if my computer can handle it. Plus I really dont know the difference inbetween the rulesets of NWN and NWN2. (never really was a PnP player) I think I will spend sometime reading to get update as I would like to be apart of NWN2 as Im with NWN and want to know what Im talking about. (bah after having 2 weeks holidays I got a bit to catch up to. ) At the moment, the thought of removing NWN totally does not sit well with me though. -- Pstarky 01:43, 9 Nov 2005 (PST) *No one has suggested ditching the NWN information in this wiki. The question is how to handle NWN2. This discussion has been helpful though. My current preference is to keep it separate and start from scratch with NWN2. That way, we can see it grow as information is released over the next half year or so. -- Austicke 04:38, 9 Nov 2005 (PST) *Ok I got a bit over excited there, sorry. Yea, having two seperate Wikis for NWN and NWN2 is the better I think. Im sure there is going to be people that will have NWN2 and not original NWN at first (or then buy the original later) and would get confused with the information if on the same site. -- Pstarky 05:38, 9 Nov 2005 (PST) *BAH, I think I going just skip the Forums on NWN2 and just a keep a eye out of important news and hard facts. Im dont really care about the 'What if is' or 'What if that'. Im going to add a Note/Update to the NWN2 about PC Gamer (YAY Next week is going to be in the store in Metro Sydney NSW) and the Screenshots that NWN2News have. (They look great btw) -- Pstarky 03:26, 10 Nov 2005 (PST) *I installed a new instance of MediaWiki for NWN2Wiki. It's currently a blank slate, but hopefully I can find some time this weekend to finish setup and start setting up some pages. -- Austicke 15:57, 9 Dec 2005 (PST) NWN2 Custom Content Wiki @ NWN2 News As announced here, NWN2News has started a NWN2 Custom Content Wiki (registration currently required). I had a brief chat with Rhomal, owner of NWN2News, and a couple other organizers last night, and they were looking to work together. They only want to concentrate on custom content (just like the first NWN wiki) and want to share links. My response was that we're certainly not going to restrict any content of our forthcoming NWN2Wiki, but I'm sure our editors would be happy to link to their content if it was useful. -- Austicke 11:46, 15 Nov 2005 (PST) Isn't all data entry "custom content"? That is, none of it is copyrighted! I have accounts both places, but I would rather contribute here. However, most of my contributed content (and that which is coming) probably falls into the Custom category. Should I be encouraged to contribute over there? What is the status of the "to NWN2 or not to NWN2" question you posed a few weeks back? Will you be creating a totally new Wiki for NWN2? If so, when will it be up? What is the status of my scripting question (Scripting on front page)? Oh so many questions, I'm all confused. :) I would like to aim the NWNWiki Rule Set towards NWN2 and will not contribute further here if I have migration work to do later on. So I need need more clarification, please. Thanks. //Brick Thrower 12:13, 28 Nov 2005 (PST) I was just sharing information with my post about NWN2News. As I said, NWN2Wiki will cover all aspects of the game, so I'll encourage everyone to contribute custom content articles to NWN2Wiki. I'm still not 100% sure how I want to handle NWN2Wiki, but it will certainly be a separate web site. I want to start fresh, but I'm not sure if I'll duplicate the existing wiki (and then delete and/or tag all the existing pages) or start totally fresh. I'll try to resolve it soon and get NWN2Wiki up and running with a couple weeks. I'll take a look at your question on the Main Page discussion. -- Austicke 22:45, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) As Defunc7 pointed out elsewhere, Rhomal started a topic on the BioWare forums about his wiki. -- Austicke 15:58, 12 Dec 2005 (PST) Rhomals started another thread (to get it into "general" instead of "graphics") http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=462139&forum=95 --Defunc7 10:00, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) Alec and I had a feeling this was going to happen, its a shame that it has. I do have to say Rhomals/NWN2News has changed their minds from "Custom Content Only". Oh well. -- Pstarky 10:54, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) * Personally I think that the shoes fit on the other feet! I feel that this Wiki is much more technically inclined. I use two wide screen monitors and NWNWiki.org resizes very nicely, while NWN2News.net forces their column width down to VGA size...ugh! The Wiki pages there are not up to the professionalism that I desire. Lots of color and graphics but little meat. I posted an inquiry there to see what the interest was for scripters and have yet to receive a reply. Browsing the "news" and other posts there leaves me feeling that it's a bit amateurish, while I don't get that feeling here. I do not mean to denegrate their hard work! Rhomal is hot on top of news I can't find myself so I browse there for a different reason. But not for Wiki content. It's kinda like Mars & Venus, you know? Men and women? Facts are here, cosmetics are there. Talking occurs there, Conversations occur here. To each his own. I see no worries like I did originally... I do not think much content will turn up there, and what does will not be properly groomed for longetivity. ** Try this for example, just my first test. Compare these two side by side: "alignment": NWN2News.net and NWNWiki.org. Now, serious gamers are most likely running widescreens...if you are not, try to widen up your browser display wider than your monitor, and compare the two side by side. Not only is the content obviously different, the format certainly is! ** Perhaps I was just lucky and pulled the wrong straws out of the bag. Let me try again. I'll just scan both lists (on my two widescreens, heh heh) and HERE! Barbarian. Both have a barbarian entry. Let's see what they look like: NWN2News.net, NWNWiki.org. If you ask me, VGA resolution is for the kids. I'll stick around here when I need content. BTW, reading this entire thread should be mandatory, I feel. ** // Brick Thrower 15:13, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *Currently I'm split between adding to NWN2Wiki to shut some people up and just ignoring this until nearer NWN2's release. I still haven't had a solid reply about if Wiwi's articles can belong to multiple categories (like they can here) or other navigation structures which would tempt me over to them (not to mention I can't stand their default site design). I'm probably gonna try & complete a couple of entries to that Bioware job-competition before I settle on this.--Defunc7 16:10, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *The latest BioWare forum topic was locked before I got to add my 2 cents (and the one from yesterday was deleted, so I probably missed some stuff). I did just add a comment to Rhomal's post on his web site though http://www.nwn2news.net/modules/smartsection/item.php?itemid=24. I wonder if I can post to the forum without fanning the flames.... -- Austicke 17:50, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=462187&forum=95 has popped up, but it's a bit of a weak advert if it was really trying to be. Afterall, there's a tonne of DnD PnP wikis/srds on the web that can give the same warlock info. I can't quite bother to sink low enough for pointless advertising and propaganda.--Defunc7 18:04, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) * I made a reply post that mirrors my comments above. //Brick Thrower 21:24, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *Just to clarify, I am a bit amazed you feign surpise nwn2news decided to branch out a bit on that wiki when you say "As I said, NWN2Wiki will cover all aspects of the game, so I'll encourage everyone to contribute custom content articles to NWN2Wiki.". You, AFAIAC made that choice for us with that comment. With that cleared up; nwn2news is more then a wiki, hence its apples and oranges saying 'well the formatting of this site is better for a wiki then that one'. Well, of course it is, I could have told you that! :p nwn2news does vastly more then a wiki, thus its a jack of all trades but can not be a master to any. However, you can improve the visuals by choosing a more 'wiki-fied' theme such as the ICE theme. Which oddly enough is similar to this look/feel here. Anyways I wanted to toss that in. -Rhomal *The phrase "why didn't you get our ball rolling" comes to mind. Afterall, it's not like we weren't going to do it. If it was so pressing there wasn't much stopping us, or other people, from sparking the initial work, that our site is getting now. The only thing I've seen from most of the threads involved is "Rhomal a power-grabbing nutjob" (which kept getting threads locked) and "why are you splitting the community?" (which hasn't, and probably isn't, going to get resolution). I still have issues with the "Wiwi" navigation more than visuals (today clicking alignment, dropped me into a sub-section of companions?!)--Defunc7 19:03, 15 Dec 2005 (PST) *If you wish to discuss this ill be happy to @ nwn2news, but frankly this is a horrible and (no offense intended) technically backwards mode of communication. Perhaps I am to used to forums and the like. -Rhomal *Indeed! Austicke, could you possibly set up a PHPBB forum at Forums.nwn2wiki.org (or similar)? I anticipate that the NWNWiki Rule Set will be needing it's own sub-forum, and while I have reason to desire this for the Scripting content coming on line soon, there is no reason for such a forum to exist ONLY for scripting content. Some things are better discussed in threads. I know it's a lot of work but I am willing to assist as I am able. Thanks for your consideration! // Brick Thrower 21:13, 15 Dec 2005 (PST) *How 'bout a NWN guild forum at Bioware's forums. I'm guessing most people involved here go there also, though I guess stuff like "my topics" and search function being missing from the guild forums would annoy some people.--Defunc7 08:23, 16 Dec 2005 (PST) *I use a BioWare guild forum for my Bastions of War server. The lack of features is very annoying. The only reason I haven't moved the BoW forum off their site is because it's good promotion to be at the top of BioWare's Most Active Guilds list. If we wanted a forum for our wikis, I'd setup a phpBB forum. (I setup a BoW forum as a test http://forum2.bastionsofwar.com/, and it's a nice piece of software.) I'm not sure we actually need a forum, but it'd be easy to do if we decide we want one. -- Austicke 11:17, 16 Dec 2005 (PST) *Someone upset with Rhomal is apparently spamming his web site http://www.nwn2news.net/modules/news/article.php?storyid=578. It's hard to imagine its one of our editors, but my name and our wikis have been pulled into it. I posted a message expressing my disapproval for such actions. -- Austicke 12:05, 17 Dec 2005 (PST) Spam *We've had the good fortune of attracting our first professional spammer. See here. Please keep an eye out for this type of stuff. Their edits should be reverted immediately and an should ban them. -- Austicke 15:08, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *They just hit two more pages, each time with different IP addresses. If this keeps up, we may need to require registration to edit pages. -- Austicke 20:09, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *I added a spam filter to NWNWiki. Hopefully it helps. If you're unable to edit a page due to the filter (i.e., you get a false positive), please let me know. If you'd like to see the links that are being blocked, see here. -- Austicke 21:04, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *We're getting hit with some spam this evening. Please keep an eye out and revert any bad stuff. -- Austicke 19:31, 11 Dec 2005 (PST) *Caught & dealt with another block. person's posting general pron/spam links in a bit of div code. It broke the main page by replacing "s with incorrect code. banned all IPs involved (+ a registered 1-post user). Deleted all blank pages involved.--Defunc7 19:52, 12 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks, Defunc7. I'll add the garbage to the Spam Blacklist. -- Austicke 02:45, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *We got hit again. :( -- Pstarky 06:35, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks for deleting it, Pstarky. I'll add it to the blacklist. BTW, as an admin, you should use the rollback link when reverting edits. -- Austicke 09:02, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks for the tips. never work out that one. -- Pstarky 09:30, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *I have moved the blacklist to the page Spam blacklist, so admins can add spam URLs to it without my intervention. (It's protected, so only admins can add to it.) Please add URLs to the top list with an explanation or date. As you can see, the URLs need to be in a particluar format, so follow the other examples. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:45, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) *FYI, due to some changes between MediaWiki 1.4 & 1.5, the NWN2Wiki list needs to be in the MediaWiki namespace: NWN2Wiki:MediaWiki:Spam blacklist. -- Austicke 10:04, 18 Dec 2005 (PST) Delete World location categories? *Someone added an Australia category under the Gameworlds category with subcategories of Australia (East Coast) and Australia (West Coast). I think that's unnecessary and confusing. If someone wants to mention the geographic location of their server, they can do so in the article. Does anyone object to deleting these categories? -- Austicke 15:12, 10 Dec 2005 (PST) *Of far more value than the generic geographic location is the Timezone. I'd suggest simply making it a matter of standardized "style" in listing a PW or other game server's information that the timezone needs to be included. An optional "peak activity times" could be suggested but not required. For example, if I am looking at the wiki page for Bastions of War and I see that it is in the Pacific time zone (dunno if thats true but for sake of argument) and I am in the Central time zone, then I know that their peak activity time would probably be two hours later than what I would expect from a server in my own time zone. As usual, ask a question I write you a book. ;) Klingon Mage 20:57, 10 Dec 2005 (PST) MediaWiki upgrade I've upgraded NWNWiki & NWN2Wiki to the latest software versions. Please let me know if you see any problems. (I'm sure NWN2Wiki is fine, but I did a lot of hacking on NWNWiki when it started without necessary keeping track of everything, so a customization could have been overwritten.) NWN2Wiki is on the very latest version (1.5.3), but NWNWiki is on version 1.4.12 (all bugs patched, but some features are different). I'll eventually upgrade NWNWiki to the 1.5.* version, but that will require a database conversion, so I'm in no rush. :) -- Austicke 01:05, 17 Dec 2005 (PST)